Madness
by callmekingx
Summary: They both have an impact on my life, but one might be stronger than the other. Never in my life have I ever felt like this about anyone or anything. I met them both on the same day without realizing it. I can only imagine what my life will be like in the future. Madness.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Helena Eastwood  
**Age:** 20 [over 600 years old]  
**Species:** Original Hybrid (half human/half vampire) Reincarnation.

**Facts About Helena;**

**Both the White Oak Stake, and a ordinary stake can kill her[laced with White Oak ash]  
****Anything that involves witchcraft can't harm her. ****She can't compel.****Vervain still works. [it burns her skin, but she can drink it without it being overly painful] ****Werewolf bite can still kill her.****She can walk in the sunlight.****Her human strength/speed ties in with her vampiric strength/speed. (makes her stronger and faster)****She can't turn other people but her vampire blood can heal.****She's easier to kill, because she's half-human; drained of blood you can kill her easier because she'll be more weak.****She was a creation; both her father and grandmother put a spell on her mother to make them both immortal; Mother died, and when Helena came she was half.****She stopped aging at the age of twenty; because she was assassinated. [She had to be killed first for the vampire part to be activated.****Because she is half human, she has a gift to sense a supernatural [in the room, but not their specific species]****Helena doesn't kill humans, but she feeds from animals; blood bags and human food.****Growing up, Helena was treated badly from other people in their village.****She was killed two times; the first time was being strangled, by a townspeople and Helena was only 14 years old, ****the second time was an assassination. Helena and her husband were on a picnic by the mountains, two days before her 21 birthday. She watched her husband get taken away, and she herself was taken but then thrown off of the carriage and an arrow plunged into her heart - she still doesn't know who it was.****(There will be flashbacks of her past, this is just information that will help you get to know Helena better)**

**Someone pointed out that the couple names were the same. ****Stelena, Selena[ SilasxHelena ]**

**Starts 4x23; Stefan finds out he is doppelganger, Silas' doppelganger.**

**As soon as I seen this I had a BRILLIANT idea. Well, Mr. Stefan Salvatore lost the Elena! So, he will soon have a new love interest. Helena, and of course once Silas meets her [he will too have some sort of feelings for her] I just love how Julie played this out, like WOW! I was pretty sad when Kol left, but hopefully we'll see more of him. If not - LET THERE BE BLOOD! So, I'm currently writing the next two chapters for Nothing Less, Nothing More. I'm excited for Florence to see Mr. Kol again! I have that all planned out, and Stefan and her will share a moment or two after that.**

**I just love both Stefan and Kol - I mean who wouldn't. I love Damon too, but he's slightly getting on my nerves... don't know why but he just is. Bon Bon is dead $: Wonder how that will go down in season 5. Oh Oh! JEREMY IS BACK, and I'm seriously excited to see Elena's reaction.. Klaroline, Delena, Mabekah... THE FEELS!**

**Enough of my ranting, and I'll write the Prologue and hopefully it goes as planned. If not, when hmmph, deal with it.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.. IF I DID KOL! KLAROINE, DELENA, MABEKAH, BEREMY, SEREDITH!**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Dear Diary,_

_It happened again; the tightness in my head, the electricity flowing through my fingers. It's painful, but in the same time... soothing. I know it's a supernatural creature._

_Me and Arden were walking by the quarry, and that same feeling when I had met Niklaus. He doesn't know a single thing about myself, one of the perks of having a undead heart, I guess. I remember ignoring the feeling. It could be any species; vampire, witch or werewolf._

_You see, once I get that feeling it becomes a obsession - we jumped off of the rocks and into lake, it wasn't as cold as the day before but it was good enough. Right then, that sense was at it's strongest and it was pulling me to it. Arden says, "What in the God's name is that?" I looked over at her with a curiosity, and swam to where she was. I said, "No clue, but we could check it out." A smile formed on her lips, and it was contagious, I then was smiling like an idiot. "Hold on" I dived into the water, approaching the strange object._

_Something's in here. I thought to myself, because that sense was hitting me like a train. I didn't hesitate by using all my strength to pull it from the bottom of the lake. On shore, and out of breath, I was using what was left of my strength to pull into to some shore or at least get it out of the water._

_"I'm going to need your help for this, Arden" I shouted, while getting water in my mouth. Arden then asked, "What's that?" I was too busy trying to keep the water out of my mouth, to realize the sickening crack coming from Arden._

_I eyed every direction, before I continued to pull the safe towards shore. As I pulled the safe, I swear it got heavier by every second. I swam, to the rocks and finally pushed the safe on the rock._

_"Arden!" I shouted, when getting no response it worried me. "Ar-" I was cut off by Arden who came out of the woods with a smile on her face. "Where did you go?" I asked her, running my fingers through my damp hair._

_She shrugged before saying, "Thought I heard something." I nodded, before pulling the safe to higher ground. When I finally got the safe on land. Arden looked worried. "What do you think is in there?" I shrugged, before giving her a small reassuring smile. "One way to find out"_

_Right then, it was at it's strongest. When I opened the safe, a gasp escaped my lips. There laid a man, with fair skin and light brown hair. He's gorgeous. I thought to myself. It was like Arden read my mind. "I know" I looked at her confused and we both grinned._

_From that day on, my life changed. I had met two strange people, one being a Salvatore, who I remember once I encountered him and his brother. The other one was the most powerful supernatural creature alive._

* * *

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**Follow, Favorite, Comment! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the vampire diaires.**

* * *

**_Her Story_  
**

Helena stood in front of the vampire, with concern written on her face. Honestly, who wouldn't be worried. Someone obviously dumped him in there. He wouldn't bulge, nor would he make a sound when Helena touched him or talked to him. It was no use for Helena, but she knows that he is a supernatural creature. He couldn't be dead for sure. Arden sat down on the couch fiddling with her fingers, biting down on her lip. What in the hell is wrong with her? Well, for one _Arden _wasn't really Arden and second his doppelganger would reveal his secrets. He realized the smell of human blood in the room, and a rare heartbeat. His eyes fell on the girl who was at his doppelganger's feet. It was her.

"Arden, do you think you can get me some blood bags out of the freezer" Silas raised an eyebrow. "It's a hunch" He nodded, before looking for the blood bags. Where he obviously had no clue where they were. He was soon frustrated, and stopped himself from flashing into the lounge area. He wouldn't want to blow his cover. "Seriously, you forget where I keep my blood bags" She raised an eyebrow. He panicked, and shrugged his shoulders. Before walking off into where Stefan laid. _He was gone. _Suddenly, he found himself pressed up against the wall with Stefan showing his vampire visage. Silas was somewhat amused by this.

"Helena!" Silas tried to sound frightened, within a minute Stefan was torn off of Silas and thrown across the room. She had unbelievable strength, and speed. It sort of surprised Silas, on how fast she came to _Arden's _rescue. "Who the hell are you?" Stefan shouted, and Helena flinched. Where as Silas was clearly amused by Stefan's behavior. It drove him mad being in that box. He had one hell of a temper. Silas laughed on the inside. "The question is who are you" Silas spoke up, trying to sound timid. Helena shot her a glare before speaking up. "My names Helena Eastwood, me and my friend Arden pulled you out of the quarry" She tried her best to stay calm, but obviously that wasn't working.

Well, her prediction was right. He was indeed a vampire, an awoken one, who is now up and moving. She didn't want him hurting her best friend. "I- How did you find me?" Stefan replied, confused by all of this. "It's a long story, and if you sit down and relax a bit. I can get you something to drink, and possibly tell you that story" She said, more calm. He nodded, before taking a seat. All that Silas was thinking, _Stefan better keep his mouth shut. _He didn't want to ruin his plans - he would kill Helena and leave with his doppelganger, but something was stopping him from doing something so rash.

Helena sped off to find something for the stranger in her home. She couldn't help but to wonder his story. I guess, she would find out very soon, in time. She grabbed a couple a blood bags and smiled to herself; _Finally, have myself a drinking buddy. _She chuckled, and sped off into the lounge area. Stefan looked at the blood bags, and finally realized there was no heartbeat. He calmed down, and gladly took the blood bag. "How did you know?" Stefan asked, curiously. Both, Silas and Stefan listened on this young girl's history. "I'm an original hybrid" She said, taking a gulp of the blood letting the copper tangy taste hit the back of her throat.

Stefan's eyes widened, and Silas was intrigued on what she meant. "I'm half vampire, and half human" Stefan nodded, and asked the same question people have been asking for years, "How is that even possible?" She smiled before answering, "I know as much as you do. I guess another one of nature's loopholes" She shrugged, before downing the rest of the blood. She began telling the moment it all happened,

"When I was born, my relatives had created a spell for both me and my mother to be immortal, to be healthy. Instead of getting the full spell, I only got half of it. The power was too much for my mother, so she died giving birth to me. I ended up taking part of that spell. Since, that had happened. I grew up with a power of sensing supernatural creatures, but it's not specific. I'm not a witch but I just have that gift. When I turned 14 years old, someone in the village wanted me dead. So, that person strangled me in my bed and next thing I knew I woke up with a beating heart. I realized that I wasn't killed the proper way. I remember my grandmother told me something along those lines. So, I was turning twenty years old and wanted to see the world. So, I set out in a village and met my husband. I wanted to live a normal life, without witches or other supernatural creatures. I guess that someone saw me still alive, and they thought I was a witch and wanted me dead. So, whoever it was had set out men to assassinate me. Me and my husband were out on a picnic, and suddenly these men came out of nowhere and chased us in our carriage, and finally they got him out and killed him. I made a huge mistake trying to fight back. One of the men had let a wooden arrow fly and it plunged through my heart. It activated the vampirism." She finished, with a smile.

Stefan smiled too, "That's incredible" Silas nodded, and was intrigued to know more. He knew Stefan was eager to know more. "So, here's where the fun part comes in - can't compel, nor can I enter other's dreams. I am faster, stronger than a average vampire. With my human strength, speed and the vampire abilities combined. Witchcraft doesn't work on me, and vervain doesn't hurt as bad. Nor does the werewolf bite but it can still kill me and I can walk in the sunlight." She added, with a grin. "But those witches loathe me for that" She said, with a laugh. "I would too" Arden said, and Helena looked at her with a award-winning smile. "I couldn't agree more" Silas' eyes softened, she reminded him of his lost love. It was just her smile. He was going to love being here. He noticed the photos of the two girls together. College roommates, best friends. They've been through everything together. These two girls were like sisters. A sister that Helena never had, and Silas had ruined that by killing the thing closest to her. He instantly felt bad, but he did it for a reason.

"I almost forgot!" Helena exclaimed, "What's your name stranger?" Stefan looked at her with a smile, and replied. "Stefan Salvatore" Her eyes lit up, and she felt her stomach churn. He was the Ripper. She snickered, and held out her hand. "I've heard of you, actually met you once but it was only small talk. It was at Zachariah's funeral." Stefan looked at her for a moment and realization came over him. "You were his _wife._" He said, "Soon to be, to be exact" She nodded, before grabbing another blood bag. "We haven't really told anyone, but anyone who has.. read his journals." She said, with a grin. Silas actually felt jealously, from the way his doppelganger and this extraordinary being bonded. He's hypotheses was indeed correct. His doppelganger lives a better life. This time Silas will have a better life, than Stefan.  
Whether, this prize possession was in it or not. He will live the better life, and it is starting now.

"Arden, you have your thinking face on and well, it's creeping me out" Helena broke him out of his thoughts, and he stared into her ocean blue eyes. He raised an eyebrow, and Helena laughed even more. _That laugh. _He thought, _and that smile of hers. _"You get this look on your face..." Helena started, by awkwardly pointing to the side of Arden's face, and to her own with a grin. "So, Stefan get some sleep and we'll be upstairs if you need us" He nodded, before laying on his back. Helena looked at Arden with a smile, before nodding her head to the exit. "Goodnight, Stefan. Goodnight Arden." Helena said, before flashing upstairs. A smile fell on her face. Helena began to think, that this was going to be her summer. It is going to be madness.

* * *

**AHH, finally. **

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

fave, follow, and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**MISS ME? probably not? Yeah, I didn't think so either! So, this is right after the last episode and it's like the summer. I might do four more chapters then wait until the premier of TVD s5. So, embrace the next chapters - I just want to say that I'm extremely sorry for not updating and I feel like a total bitch right now (I probably am too) So, who do you ship? Stefan and Helena? or Silas and Helena? TELL ME! TELL ME! && ENJOY THIS STORY!**

**I don't own the vampire diaires!**

* * *

**Shark in the Water**

Helena flashed into the kitchen, only to be greeted by Stefan making breakfast. Surprised by this, and but totally OK with it. "You know no one really takes the time to cook in this house" She said, catching his attention. He flashed his pearly whites and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not a problem for me," Stefan replied, getting a laugh out of Helena. "This is a thank you" She nodded. Stefan set out the three plates for himself, Arden and Helena. All she could think of Arden's face once she sees this. Helena took her plate and sat with Stefan. "You can survive on human food?" Helena nodded, and he seriously loved the fact that she was different. Half vampire and half human. She is probably stronger than Klaus, or any of the Originals or even Silas. Stefan thought about it for a moment. "Have you heard -" He was cut off when Arden/Silas walked through the door and her eyes landed on the two bonding. A pang of jealousy set over Silas. He knew he had to play out this right. 'As long as he stays here. They won't be a problem' He thought.

"Isn't this amazing?" Helena asked, Arden who seemed different but who would of suspected anything wrong. Silas nodded, and acted amazed by the food that was on the table. It was official, Silas now envies Stefan. "You didn't have to do this" Silas said, with a hint of hatred as he spoke. Stefan just smiled at Silas and continued eating. Helena was kind of growing impatient to fact that Stefan wouldn't reveal why in the hell was he locked in a safe and put in the bottom of the quarry. "I told you my story and now it is time for you to tell me how you got in that safe in the first place" She was blunt. Stefan turned to Helena who's eyes twinkled in the sunlight. He couldn't say no, but he didn't want to reveal it yet. He was still trying to figure it out himself. Stefan looked at both Helena then Arden. Silas was seething now. He knew his plan was over. "I-I can't remember" Was all he said. Silas was relieved. Helena was fine with Stefan's answer but she knew that it wasn't true.

* * *

Helena walked with Arden/Silas down the streets of Mystic Falls. She was looking for clothes for Stefan, who apparently was too damn lazy to come shopping. He just told Helena his size and everything, he wore one of her father track suits for now, because his clothes were now soaked. Helena just grabbed tees, sorted pants, socks and other garments and a few sweaters. The hybrid threw clothes towards Silas, and soon he was covered in a pile of clothes for his doppelganger. Helena didn't even realize, once she turned to her best friend who was carrying the clothes. All she did was laugh. The two girls checked out, and left. Helena was a sweetheart, and all Silas could think was _why would anyone want to kill her? _She was the perfect girl for any guy, but maybe too perfect. Helena felt a presence of another supernatural creature around here and it pissed her off when she came face to face with the other hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Didn't I kill you?" He sneered, feeling stupid to think she was dead. Helena rolled her eyes, and pushed him out of the way. Stefan would be right.. she is stronger. "If you did I wouldn't be here. So, I'm guessing you didn't" He flashed in front of her with a smirk on his face. "You are no regular vampire are you? Kol had mentioned it, before he left" Her eyes widened and Helena cursed to herself. "Wow. He is officially a dick and you are too. So, do us all a favor and screw off" She pushed him again. Silas was slightly annoyed by Klaus. _Why couldn't he leave her alone? _"Oh, Helena. One more thing. He has been risen. Silas, he is alive" The bags dropped to the floor and she turned to Arden with a look of fear. "Just to let you know. He is like a shark in the water" With that Niklaus left a speechless Helena, and a irritated Silas.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_ It's true. Silas is alive and he was living right under the roof of my house. All the thoughts ran through my head that day. **Shark in the Water.** Silas is a shark in the water. I remember I stayed out longer that night remembering the stories about Silas. He was a story to tell at a camp fire. Hell, he was the story told at the camp fire. _

_It madness. My life is about to change drastically... and it was unseen and there was nothing I could do to stop it, or to stop Silas. _

_Sincerely, Helena Eastwood._

* * *

**FAVORITE!**

**FOLLOW! **

**REVIEW! **

**DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! **

**KISSES& HUGS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Here is another update from, yours truly. OMG, school is in 11 days for me and well, I'm not too happy about it. So, writing will get my mind off of it. Enough of my ranting and enjoy this next chapter. **

**STELENA, IT IS!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

* * *

**Eleanor / A Little Party Never Killed Anybody**

Helena was taken back by Klaus' fact, but to actually bring back the powerful immortal. Silas watched Helena rush home immediately and as reading her mind he knew that Arden didn't know about him. "What was Klaus talking about?" Silas asked, but Helena was too busy rushing in human speed to get home to Stefan. Silas rolled his eyes at her behavior and he pulled her back by her arm to face her. "Arden, I'll tell you once we get home. It's not just that whole Silas thing either. It's Klaus, he always manages to piss me right off" Silas chuckled a bit. Silas eyed a raven-haired man, and a women with brown hair walking together on the other side of the street. He watched the two hold hands and laugh together at whatever. He thought to was funny that they haven't realized that Stefan was gone. Helena caught on and watched Arden stare at the couple. "You know them?" Helena only had to take a second take to see the raven haired man and too realize who it was. Damon Salvatore. Silas knew she would try and talk so he had to improvise. "Let's drop this stuff at home" It sounded like a demand and Helena turned to her best friend.

Helena nodded, and the two girls left Mystic Falls. At the house, Stefan pulled out some blood bags and browsed the house. He found himself looking at Helena's pictures. Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help but to smile at these photographs. The one that stood out the most is a picture of her and Klaus? He slowly picked it up and his eyes widened. _How does she know Klaus? _He was curious by this picture. Klaus' arm was wrapped around her waist pulling closer to him and she was smiling happily. She wore a medium length dress, with sequins over the chest and satin skirt. He wore a black suit, and a white tie. They looked good together. He frowned, while putting down the picture. He heard the door open and voices of Helena and Arden. He flashed down stairs and watched Helena from a distance and she looked frightened. She set down the bags and looked at Stefan who looked more than worried. "Hey! I got you some clothes" She said, before she disappeared to get a blood bag.

Silas stared down Stefan with hatred, but he hid it well. "Do you know why she's so shaken up?" Stefan asked, and Silas shrugged his shoulders. He had to do something or say something. "She found out some guy named Silas is alive, who ever that might be? She won't explain who this guy is." Silas said, passing Stefan. Stefan tensed up and turned to Arden who was already gone. "Helena" Arden was at Helena's door way, watching her with interest. Helena was startled and glared at her best friend. "Could you tell me who Silas is?" Helena patted a seat beside her and Silas gladly took it. Silas wanted to know why she was so scared of him. "I'm a reincarnation of some women that lived in his time," Helena explained. Silas tried to figure out who she was and it hit him. "Her name was Eleanor, and she was the sister of Silas' lover" Stefan listened on the girl's conversation and he couldn't believe his ears. "How do you know you are her reincarnation?" Silas asked, and she had tears in her eyes.

"I have these vivid dreams about my past life. Since, his lover was brutally murdered and out of his life," Helena said, "Silas was a vampire and he turned Eleanor out of anger but she was pregnant with another man and she had the baby as a vampire" Silas watched as Helena cried and felt bad for this girl. He didn't remember it being like that and turning Eleanor wasn't out of anger, it was for protection. Helena rested her head on her friend's leg and Silas brushed her hair off of her face. "What did happen to your family?" Silas asked, and Helena shrugged her shoulders. "Never stood around to know.." Stefan felt bad for her. He was learning new things from this girl everyday. His eyes wondered on the picture of her and Klaus...

* * *

Helena pulled Stefan and Arden to a house party out of town. She obliviously needed this, to get some sort of break. In fact, she was dying to get shit-faced. Arden had wondered off somewhere, while Stefan stayed by Helena. Teenagers surrounded the yard, and the house. Helena was stole a vodka bottle from a man walking by and drinking from it. "I remember when parties weren't like this" Helena said, and Stefan smiled taking the bottle from her hands. He had to take his mind off of this, off of Silas, off of Elena. He took a swig from it and handed her the bottle. "I guess they get crazier for each century" She added. Helena wondered where Arden was and she started to worry. Helena growled to herself because she is tired of worrying about everything. So, she grabbed Stefan's hand and literally dragged the poor guy to the middle of the dance floor. Stefan couldn't help but to laugh at this. She shoved the bottle to a stranger and they were soon dancing on the floor.

She wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, and his arms wrapped around her waist. The heat that radiated off of her body was unreal. She grinded against Stefan swiftly. For that one moment, he had forgotten everything; Elena, Silas, the past. Stefan spun her around, so her back was pressed against him. It felt right for him. Helena knew how to party, well she did go to college and experienced this. But nothing compared to this. With Stefan. Their hands entwined and her pushed herself into Stefan. Her hips swayed side to side. His hands ran along her bare skin, down to her hips and she felt as if she was on cloud-9. Helena turned around to face Stefan. His eyes were focused on her lips, and her eyes were on his lips. They were about to close the space between them, but when the screams from a girl interrupted them.

Stefan's eyes averted to the girl running from the woods and into the crowd of people that were screaming and calling 9-1-1. His eyes were now glued on Helena. The girl's shirt was drenched in blood, and her hands were covered in the sweet taste. Her eyes were on Helena and she ran to her with tears running down her face. Stefan sucked in his breath. Helena pulled her into a hug and let the girl cry it out. "Helena, it's Bridget. This guy came out of nowhere and just ripped her throat out." Helena's eyes were stuck on the forest. He knew she was trying her hardest to not feed off of the young girl. Helena looked at this girl with pity. "I want you to go get cleaned up and talk with the police. You'll be fine" The girl nodded and left Stefan and Helena alone.

The two left.


End file.
